


Things Change

by candied_galaxies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark!Percy, Gen, i did not edit it so, its an old work i decided to post here, probably not that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candied_galaxies/pseuds/candied_galaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy wasn't the same after Tartarus.</p><p> </p><p>***written before HoH and BoO, unedited***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk. originally, i wrote it for a friend of mine. It's really bad and unedited.

Percy wasn't the same after Taratarus.

He knew that.

Percy could still feel the rush of power and adrenaline he got when he chocked Akhlys, goddess of misery and poison, with her own poisions. He let his anger get the better of him and he scared Annabeth. He scared her. Percy promised not to show that side of him again. But, people were starting to notice. People, being Nico and the seven. Percy's temper was hotter, comments snarkier and more sarcastic, toying with Riptide as an unspoken threat.

One time, abourd the Argo II, Jason had looked at Percy in pity, and the son of the sea god had glared and began capping and uncapping Riptide in a dangerously hypnotic way. "I don't need your pity, Grace." He had said, deathly slow and calm.

They knew Percy would snap soon. And they were right.

The day Gaea sent an army of monsters towards them, they knew.

Percy had walked past them all, heading into the ocean of evil. He hacked and slashed, his trusty sword an arch of destuction. He laughed at every monster he killed.

So when he emerged again, grinning and bleeding from his face, they're fears were confirmed. He tried rubbing off the blood with his hand, only succeeding in smearing it. He grinned a cruel, sadistic, lopsided smile and walked past them to the Argo II.

Yes, Nico, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason and Annabeth all knew:

Percy wasn't the same after Tartarus.


End file.
